


AvAc: La casa embrujada

by Megu



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Halloween Challenge, M/M, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megu/pseuds/Megu
Summary: Cuando Kamala encontró una casa abandonada en medio de la Academia de Vengadores y decidió explorarla sola se dio cuenta que ha sido la peor idea que ha tenido en toda su vida. Ahora, sus amigos, al enterarse de la existencia de la construcción, han decidido que hacer un poco de exploración urbana no es mala idea para finalizar un día de Halloween.Pronto se darán cuenta de su errorEsta historia participa en el #StonyHorrorTime





	

**Author's Note:**

> Debo decir que estoy muy nerviosa, llevo años sin publicar, ademas de ser la primera vez que escribo en el fandom de Marvel. Solo espero que les guste.
> 
> Historia dedicada a Iris.... cariño, sin tu entusiasmo esta historia no habría visto la luz y yo seguiría quejándome de que llevo mas de 7 años sin escribir, gracias por las correcciones <3
> 
> Basado en Avenger Academy... si no lo has jugado... ¿que esperas?, ¡hay un montón de Stony en ella!
> 
> Disclaimer: obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mio, de lo contrario Steve y Tony ya estarían haciendo mucho fondue por el multiverso

AvAc: La Mansión Embrujada

 

-Fue hace unas noches, había ido a ver a Peter porque tenía unas fotos que mostrarme, cuando escuche un sonido extraño viniendo desde la playa artificial, sabía que no debía ir, había escuchado las historia de lo que sucede ahí de noche… pero… la curiosidad pudo mas, fui estúpido lo sé- Sam, sollozando, se tapo el rostro con las aletas de su traje de pingüino-… cuando me acerque vi a los dos… fue horrible… era…

-¿Que viste Falcon?- Avispa se acerco muy atenta a cada palabra que decía el moreno.

-Vi…- Continúo Sam en un susurro como si temiera que alguien desde afuera pudiera escucharlo- vi a Fury y Coulson… Dios fue tan…- por un momento no pudo continuar, pero se armo de valor, tenía que sacar eso de su mente- Vi a Fury y Coulson…. En traje de baño- sollozó al fin lastimosamente ocultando el rostro nuevamente tras las enormes aletas.

\- Eso no da miedo- Se quejó Steve liberando la tensión que se había acumulado en sus peludos hombros de hombre lobo.

-Da asco- Lo secundo Tony soltando la capa de vampiro con la que se había estado ocultando.

Los adolescentes estaban reunidos en la Torre Stark celebrando Halloween. Habían derrotado a Mephisto solo unas horas antes gracias a que Avispa los había amenazado a todos con zumbarles en el oído, por lo que quedaba del año, si se llegaba a perder Halloween por estar aún peleando con el demonio. No había trabajado en vano en todos los disfraces para que fuera desperdiciado por culpa de un pobre ser del inframundo, que en un momento de locura pensó que podía dominar la tierra. 

-Miedo te habría dado si hubieras visto la bermuda con corazones que usa Nick…- Le contradijo Sam con mirada dolida, nadie entendía su trauma- y Coulson tiene una tanga con tu cara en el trasero- agrego mirando al Capitán América.

-Eso sí debe dar miedo- dijo Natasha apoyada en una pared bostezando aburrida.

-Por que Coulson tiene una tanga con la cara de mi novio- exclamó molesto Tony mirando a Falcon- yo también quiero una- agrego cruzándose de brazos.

-Tony no- susurro Steve, estaba seguro que pronto vería a su novio con algo similar.

-Esto es un asco- Declaro Jan, disfrazada de pirata, estaba sentada sobre el hombro cubierto por una caperuza roja de Kamala- ninguna de sus historias da miedo… excepto Falcon espiando a Fury en traje de baño.

-Y que es lo que quieres hacer- Pregunto Rhodey haciendo sonar las latas del traje de “Hombre de Hojalata” que usaba- hemos peleado con monstruos de otras dimensiones, una tonta historia de fantasmas no nos asustara… 

-Esta mañana derrotamos a Mephisto- Añadió Sam.

-¿Que es una noche de Halloween sin historias que den sustos?- se quejo la pequeña pirata.

-Yo… yo tengo una historia- Dijo bajito Kamala, apenándose cuando todos voltearon a verla- bueno, no… no es una historia, es algo que me paso hace unos días-los chicos aun lograban intimidarla, después de todo estaba compartiendo con sus grandes ídolos y no quería quedar mal frente a ellos.

Tony asintió sonriéndole, incitándola a continuar con el relato.

-Bien… estaba caminando por el límite del área asgardiana y el sector de los guardianes, como se limpió hace poco no había podido ir nunca…

-¿Es donde cayó Hulk?- La interrumpió Rhodey.

-HULK NO CAE… HULK ATERRIZA CON ESTILO- Hulk casi grito moviendo su peluca de científico loco.

-Eeh… si, justo ahí- continuo la polimorfa- quería ver el cráter que quedó y enviarle algunas fotos a mamá… pero no había nada, el cráter no estaba…

-Nick debe haberlo cubierto- Interrumpió Natasha- siempre modifica la academia.

-Es cierto… un cráter que desaparezca no es ningún misterio, cosas más raras pasan aquí- añadió Warmachine.

-Es que no es todo…-volvió a hablar Kamala- si… siempre que un área se despeja el Director no tarda en construir algo, pero esta vez no estaba el cráter y tampoco había alguna construcción nueva… solo había un bosque.

-¿Un bosque?- preguntó extrañado Steve- ¿por qué pondrían un bosque?, no le veo la utilidad.

-¿Cómo crece un bosque de la nada?- pregunto confundido Antman.

-Simple….Groot- dijo Natasha como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-De hecho- continúo Kamala- eso fue justo lo que me dio más curiosidad…

-Oh eso es malo- susurro Falcon a Scott- así termine viéndole sus calzones a Fury.

-¡BASTA! – Avispa había vuelto a su tamaño normal y los miraba a todos enfadada- o dejan de interrumpir a Kamala o el próximo que hable le encogeré toda su ropa y solo podrá usar los feos uniformes de S.H.I.E.L.D - Avispa observo al grupo esperando que alguno dijera algo, pero nadie se atrevió a perder su guarda ropa. Jan satisfecha le hizo una seña a Kamala para que continuara.

\- Sí, gracias Jan…- Kamala siempre se sorprendía como una persona tan pequeña podía parecer tan malvada a veces- bien… camine por la orilla intentando entrar, pero los arboles estaban muy pegados entre si, pero casi al final, en el límite con la niebla temporal, marcado con un canto de flores lilas encontré una entrada… obviamente entre, creo que es la única forma de hacerlo, los arboles son muy espesos pero siguiendo la entrada se forma un pasillo, a decir verdad al principio creí que era un bosque, pero al final resulto que eran apenas unos 100 metros de arboles y después el lugar se despejaba…- Kamala hizo una pausa pensando en cómo explicar el resto de la historia, nadie hablo, parte en miedo a Jan y parte por estar concentrados escuchando a Kamala- cuando salí al otro lado comencé a asustarme… había un parque o parecía un parque, pero no como el que tenemos nosotros, era… todo estaba muerto, los arboles estaban secos, no había nada de pasto y la pileta que había en medio apenas tenía agua, pero el agua estaba podrida y había… creo que eran lapidas por las orillas…

-¿Entonces era un cementerio?- preguntó Tony ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Avispa.

-Creo que sí, -Continuo la chica- pero no era solo eso lo que había…a un costado, había una casa… una mansión mas bien, era enorme, pero también parecía abandonada, desde el principio supe que no debía ir, pero… ¿qué me podía pasar?... así que ya saben… fui de todas formas, no iba a entrar, solo quería mirar, cuando me acerque a la puerta, ésta estaba abierta, había un olor a moho asqueroso, pero… lo que realmente me asusto, fue…-kamala se mordió los labios- la criatura…

-¿La… criatura?... ¿Qué criatura?- Pregunto Natasha quien también estaba hipnotizada escuchando a Kamala

-No lo se… es decir… no la vi bien todo estaba oscuro pero vi su sombra… creo… era enorme… y resoplaba fuerte, el sonido que hacia al caminar retumbaba en todos lados… yo estaba paralizada de miedo, pero sus ojos… su ojos eran rojos como si hubiera fuego en ellos… cuando me miro… Salí huyendo- termino tímidamente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándose entre sí, Tony había sujetado la mano de Steve en la última parte de la historia y ahora se hallaba ligeramente apenado.

-Entonces- hablo Avispa con un extraño brillo en la mirada- quien vota por hacer exploración urbana- dijo levantando la mano de las primeras, pero nadie más lo hizo, Kamala incluso escondió el rostro detrás de Falcon- oh vamos, no sean miedosos… derrotamos a Mephisto- Les recordó- … a Hidra, por Dios, vencimos a Ronan… y él traía armamento del otro lado del universo... una criatura extraña no es nada.

-Avispa tiene razón deberíamos ir a ver, solo… para asegurarnos que los otros estudiantes no salgan heridos- dijo Rhodey uniéndose a Jan.

La habitación se lleno de “sí, yo quiero ir”, ”apuesto que esto es obra de Fury”, “yo aun quiero saber que esconde Fury”, “Mefisto no fue nada, estoy listo para el siguiente”, asi que en nada de tiempo todos estaban de acuerdo, incluso Kamala aun que algo renuente, los únicos que no habían dicho nada eran Tony y Steve quienes hablaban entre ellos. De los dos, era al capitán a quien miraba el grupo porque un comentario de él podía echar abajo todo el plan.

Steve por su parte estaba preocupado por Tony, no había pasado desapercibido el temblor en el cuerpo del castaño mientras contaban las historias, junto con Avispa y Kamala, Tony era el menor del grupo y aun que siempre intentaba demostrar que ya no era un niño y habían derrotado una infinidad de villanos, Tony no dejaba de ser un adolecente de 15 años que se había unido a la academia para demostrarle a su padre que no era tan inútil como éste siempre se lo hacia creer… oooh un dia Steve iria y le daría unos buenos golpes a Howard… o tal vez éste le daría unos golpes a él por involucrarse con su hijo.

-¿Entonces… vamos todos?- interrumpió Scott, los pensamientos de Steve, quien los miro y luego volvió a mirar a Tony- No me digas que Tony tiene miedo- dijo burlón.

Tony miro a sus amigos pensando rápidamente en alguna excusa para no tener que ir, pero Loki, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio y algo alejado del grupo le dio una de esas miradas engreída con la que daba a entender que sabía lo que estaba pensando el menor.

-Claro que no tengo miedo hormiguita- dijo más brusco que lo que pretendía delatándose en el proceso. Se quito la capa de vampiro y la puso junto a la cabeza de lobo del disfraz de Steve para que no le estorbara- bien, ¿nos vamos o no?

Los demás se miraron no tan extrañados frente al súbito cambio de humor de Tony pero sin decir algo al respecto se pusieron de pie y empezaron a salir, algunos dejando parte de sus disfraces ahí para ir más cómodos.  
Afuera el cielo estaba empezando a oscurecerse y en la academia aun habían compañeros paseándose por el campus, algunos haciendo pequeñas misiones del tablero para ganar algo de dinero, aun que la mayoría se encontraba repartidos entre el Club A y el Club Galaxia, en donde los guardianes estaban dando un show, festejando Halloween y la nueva victoria de la academia obviamente.

-Aun no puedo creer que uses eso de disfraz- Avispa iba conversando con Natasha encabezando el grupo- el traje de bailarina te habría quedado perfecto- Jan hizo un mohín desconforme 

-Ya te dije que estaba más preocupada por la horda de demonios infernales que por el disfraz- Replico Nat esperando que su amiga entendiera porque su disfraz consistía solo en una camiseta roja en la que se leía “This is my costume”.

-A HULK GUSTARLE SU DISFRAZ, HULK SER CIENTIFICO LOCO- dijo/grito Hulk con alegría moviendo su peluca blanca, era gracioso verlo con el traje y más aun con esas calcetas con rombo tan ñoñas.

-Pero Hulk, ya eres un científico, Baner es uno de los mejores- Falcon miro con admiración a Hulk

-Hulk no ser debilucho Baner, debilucho Baner ser científico aburrido, Hulk ser científico loco, mucho más divertido- aclaro el gigante verde.

-Lo que tu digas grandulón,- Tony le palmeo el enorme brazo- pero la próxima vez que quieras usar el laboratorio de la torre avísame, asi al menos puedo rescatar mis armaduras.

-Armaduras ser debiluchas- dijo muy ufano Hulk  
Antes que Tony pudiera replicar algo un grupo de pingüinos se interpuso en su camino y, como si fuera algo usual, fueron a “saludar” a Falcon, este se agachó quedando a la altura de las aves para acariciarles el plumaje.

-¿Fury dejo que te quedaras con los pingüinos?- pregunto Kamala también acariciando a una de las aves.

-Más bien ellos no quisieron irse- dijo sonriendo Falcon, era algo gracioso verlo disfrazado de pingüinos y rodeado de ellos actuando como si fuera su papá.

Y asi entre conversaciones sin mucho sentido, burlas al disfraz de “Thor” que llevaba Loki y sus músculos falsos, riendo y haciendo mucho ruido, el grupo de adolecentes llegaron al area Asgardiana y tal como Kamala había dicho, al lado izquierdo un espeso bosque, o eso aparentaba, tapaba la vista al lugar donde semanas antes había “aterrizado” Hulk.  
Natasha fue la primera en acercarse a mirar el lugar, seguida de Sam y Rodhey, lo primero que notaron fue que el camino terminaba abruptamente antes, a diferencia de otros lados en donde éste llegaba casi hasta el límite con la niebla temporal, lo segundo fue que si bien el bosque estaba frente a un jardín que se le permitió tener a Groot, este bosque no se parecía en nada las plantas que hacia crecer el extraterrestre, el jardín tenia arboles que en la tierra no se habían visto jamás, hojas en forma esférica que brillaban dando una luz dorada y enredaderas que podían moverse solas, en cambio el bosque poseía arboles que claramente eran terrestre, arboles que Groot no podía hacer crecer y lo tercero fue la cercanía entre los árboles, tal como había dicho Ms Marvel, estaban tan juntos que Avispa aun siendo pequeña tuvo problemas intentando atravesarlo.

\- Es obvio que nos quieren mantener alejados- Dedujo Natasha, una ligera sonrisa se asomo en sus labios- Fury no entiende que mientras más quiera esconder sus cosas, con mas ganas querremos desenterrarlas.

-¿Están seguros de esto?- pregunto Kamala, el tono en su voz decía claramente que se arrepentía de haberles contado aquello.

-Tranquila Ms Marvel, esta vez no estás sola- Steve le sonrió intentando relajarla- si quieres nos puedes mostrar por donde ir y te quedas acá junto a Tony

\- ¡¿QUE?!... ¿por qué me tengo que quedar?- reclamó el mencionado.

-Tony- Steve le tomo de los hombros y mirándole directo a los ojos, le hablo bajito, para que quedara solo entre ellos-, nosotros queremos verificar si hay algo peligroso en todo esto pero Kamala tiene miedo y me parece que tú podrías cuidar de ella, además que no traes tu armadura… no quiero ponerte en peligro.

Tony lo miro herido, Steve no confiaba en él, es cierto que solo estaba con su disfraz de vampiro, pero tenía la mano robótica que también era parte de la armadura y que aparte de ser un estabilizador de vuelo funcionaba como arma en algunos casos extremos, no era un inútil, además su novio se había entretenido entrenándolo todos los días y desde su punto de vista había mejorado mucho en combate, sin contar con que no era el único sin sus armas y aun así Steve lo creía un inútil. Pero justo cuando iba a replicar un estruendo proveniente desde el interior del bosque le corto lo que sea que fuera a decir.

-Vamos chicos, es por aquí- Bajo el asombro de todos Kamala se veía mucho mas determinada que minutos antes cambiando totalmente su actitud de chica tímida a una completamente segura de sus actos. Lo que nunca sabría el resto es que ella leyó muy bien la expresión de Tony. Él era, después de todo, uno de sus mejores amigos y junto con Jan habían acompañado al castaño durante todo el tiempo que éste había perseguido a Steve hasta que logró tener una cita con el rubio y en poco tiempo convertirse en su novio y por eso jamás permitiría que Steve y Tony tuvieran una discusión por culpa de ella y sus temores y si eso significaba que tendría que enfrentarse a esa cosa gigante, pues lo haría.

-¡Si… Vamos!!- grito eufórica Avispa elevando el puño al aire- ¡A patear traseros de cosas que asustan a Kamala!  
Los chicos se sonrieron entre ellos, todos menos Tony, quien molesto aun, caminó adelante junto a Avispa, Ms Marvel y Loki, dejando a Steve atrás con los demás. Iban llegando al final de la zona asgardiana cuando alguien los llamo.

-¡Hey!... ¿Hacia dónde van?

Bucky junto con un Taskmaster disfrazado de zombie llegaron junto a ellos.

-¿Quieren hacer exploración urbana con nosotros?- pregunto entusiasmada Jan.

-Kamala encontró una casa abandonada, los chicos quieren ir a echar un vistazo.- Explico Steve al ver la cara de confusión que había puesto Bucky

-Casas huérfanas de habitantes, sumergidas en el olvido, condenadas a revivir los amores de sus antiguos moradores – recito Bucky.

-¿Es… una nueva canción?- pregunto Steve confundido 

-Tal vez…-murmuro su amigo.

-¿Vienen o no?-Avispa pregunto molesta de esperar- Natasha también va- susurro como de pasada, pero para nadie era un misterio que Bucky moría por la pelirroja.

-Claro que vamos- sin embargo fue Taskmaster quien respondió- tengo que mantenerme actualizado de sus técnicas de combate.

Nuevamente el grupo emprendió la marcha guiados por Ms Marvel, el camino se había acabado metros atrás, ahora caminaba entre el bosque y el bunker que Fury usaba de señuelo, supuestamente era para guardar armamento, es por eso estaba alejado de todo, pero los chicos sabían que en realidad guardaba un montón de cosas que podían ser catalogadas como basura, las armas en realidad las guardaban en el Triskelion bajo siete llaves.

Cuando llegaron al borde casi de la niebla temporal Kamala se detuvo e indico simplemente con la mano un pequeño espacio entre los árboles, era tan estrecho que no cabía más de una persona a la vez. Tony quien, mientras iban caminando se había puesto a la altura de Steve le sostuvo la mano, Steve algo sorprendido, ya que no había visto cuando el moreno se puso a su lado por ir conversando con Bucky, se la apretó ligeramente para infundirle ánimos.

-Hulk no cabe por ahí- hizo notar Falcon.

-Hulk solo saltara y aterrizara al otro lado- Dijo el gigante relajado.

-Si alguien no quiere ir, aun están a tiempo de retirarse- dijo Steve, sin soltar la mano de Tony, miró a sus compañeros, quienes ya no mostraban la alegría y despreocupación de hace un rato, especialmente a Kamala quien se volvía a estar tensa.

-Si estoy con ustedes no tendré miedo- afirmo la niña, con un leve temblor en la voz.

-Bien, en ese caso yo iré primero…

Pero Steve no pudo seguir armando su estrategia, con un rugido Hulk salto, llevando en brazos a Natasha y se perdió al otro lado del bosque.

-Algún día Hulk tiene que aprender a seguir ordenes- suspiro Steve- Okey, Sam, Antman y Avispa irán volando, el resto atravesaremos esto a pie, traten que Hulk nos espere, si ocurre algo avisen por los intercomunicadores… ¿los traen cierto?- pregunto viendo la confusión en el rostro de sus compañeros. Antman sonrió como disculpa, él no lo traía, pero Sam asintió- Bien, no se separen y nos esperan- recalco el Capitán, conocía lo impacientes que a veces podían colocarse los chicos.

Avispa se encogió, al igual que Antman quien llamó a sus hormigas para que lo llevaran mientras que Sam era un extraño pingüino volador.  
Steve se adentro en el bosque, seguido de Tony quien no soltaba su mano, Bucky, Rhodey y Taskmaster junto con Loki cerrando la fila, Kamala se había empequeñecido e iba en un bolsillo de Tony, para poder darle indicaciones a Steve, pero sin tener que exponerse tanto como hubiera pasado si hubiera ido con el rubio.

El camino era angosto y no era en línea recta, si no que se serpenteaba en distintas direcciones, con lo cual daba la sensación de ser aun más largo. Steve iba tenso, si algo los atacaba por el frente o por detrás les costaría mucho huir ya que no había mucho espacio para correr, sin contar que estaba preocupado por Tony, no es que creyera que su novio fuera inútil sin su armadura, sabia que Tony pelearía y se las arreglaría de todas formas para ganar, pero aun así con armadura o sin ella, él se preocuparía por el moreno, era algo que simplemente no podía dejar de hacer, esperaba poder explicarle eso una vez que terminaran esta excursión.

-¿Que pasa entre Nat y Hulk?- pregunto Bucky, sacando de sus pensamientos a Steve.

-Nada, solo son amigos-le contestó el rubio. 

-Muy buenos amigos- recalco Tony mirando hacia atrás para ver al soldado- al igual que conmigo, así que si piensas que Nat es otra chica de tus conquistas puedes irte alejando de ella.

-¡Tony!- le reprendió Steve

-No pasa nada Steve- dijo tranquilo Bucky- No te preocupes Stark, me gusta Natasha de manera seria y si ella me acepta me sentiré honrado por ello.

Tony levanto la mano con la que no sostenía a Steve, con el dedo índice y medio se indico sus propios ojos y luego índico a Bucky repetidamente, con este gesto silencioso le aviso que estaría vigilándolo.

-¿Y qué paso con Peter?, creí que vendría también- Steve decidió cambiar el tema para aligerar el ambiente, ya de por si estaban tensos.

-No pudo venir, - se lamentó Tony- algo ocurrió con el simbionte y fue con Gwen y Mary Jane a ocuparse de él… no me gusta que mi bebe se junte con ese tipo, estoy seguro que lo llevara por malos pasos…

Steve sonrió, Tony siguió hablando cosas sobre Peter y la nueva armadura que estaba haciendo para él, algo que amaba de Tony es que tenia de orgullo lo mismo que de generosidad, y era algo que al parecer muy pocos se daban cuenta, Tony tenía un gran corazón de oro.  
Kamala por su parte había logrado relajarse por el momento e iba muy entretenida escuchando hablar a los que eran su pareja favorita dentro de la academia, memorizando la forma cariñosa en la que se miraban y los gestos que hacían para después usarlo en sus fanfics. Taskmaster y Loki venían hablando de cómo molestar a Thor cuando éste llegara al fin a la academia y de cómo el imitador podría copiarle sus habilidades al llamado Dios del Trueno, Bucky por su parte había empezado a tararear una melodía, observando a Stark, solo su amigo podía conseguirse un novio tan problemático como el menor.

-Ahí es la salida- exclamo de pronto Kamala, cuando después de una curva en los arboles pudo vislumbrar el exterior.

-Creí que el camino seria más corto- dijo Tony al salir del bosque.

-Sí lo es, es que cuando arranque simplemente pase por arriba de los árboles y ahí me di cuenta que no era tan espeso como creí al principio- Kamala salto de su bolsillo y recupero su tamaño normal- el camino da muchas vueltas por eso parece más largo.

Los demás se hallaban esperando a la salida del bosque sosteniendo focos con las manos para alumbrarse ya que estaba todo sumido en la oscuridad nocturna, frente a ellos y tal como había dicho Kamala había un parque muy parecido al que tenían ellos pero éste era evidente que no recibía cuidado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Supongo que ustedes tampoco trajeron algo con lo que alumbrar- Scott les paso unos focos que previamente había sacado de su cinturón y agrandado.

-La verdad es que lo olvide- Steve al igual que los otros tomaron los focos agradeciéndole, acostumbrados a que S.H.I.E.L.D les proporcionara siempre de los implementos para las misiones habían olvidado algo primordial.

-Yo no lo olvide- Tony levanto su mano robótica en la que el estabilizador de vuelo funcionaba también como linterna.

-Ojala hubiera recordado traer mi cámara- se lamento Avispa- no me di cuenta que la deje junto al gorro de pirata.

-Que sería de ustedes sin mi- Dijo Antman muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Lo dice quien no trajo su artilugio de habla- murmuro Loki quien se alumbraba gracias a su imitación del martillo de Thor. 

-Tsk… Detalles- le quito importancia Scott.

Después de eso y ya equipados todos con focos se dedicaron a recorrer el lugar en silencio, había lapidas en las esquinas que gracias al paso del tiempo se habían borrado sus nombres, el agua de la pileta estaba llena de algas y despedía un nauseabundo olor.

-Estoy segura que esto es más un cementerio que un parque- susurro Natasha, por alguna razón sentía que no debía hablar alto, incluso Hulk trataba de no hacer mucho ruido.

Durante un rato estuvieron inspeccionando el lugar pero no encontraron nada que valiera la pena por lo que decidieron partir hacia la mansión. Tal como había dicho Kamala era una construcción enorme (mucho más grande que la Residencia Estudiantil y la Residencia para  
Disidentes juntas) del tamaño de una manzana, desde fuera se veían 3 pisos de alto y lo que parecía ser un ático, un centenar de ventanas y varias chimeneas, al igual que el parque, la construcción demostraba un serio deterioro, seguramente llevaba años en el más profundo abandono.

Steve fue el primero en entrar, seguido de Tony y Jan que iba en el hombro de este, el resto del grupo entro en el mismo silencio que llevaban desde hace rato. El piso rechinaba a cada paso y Steve temió que no resistiría el peso de Hulk, pero el gigante verde ya había entrado cuando intentó advertirle, al parecer el piso era más resistente de lo que aparentaba. Frente a la puerta una enorme escalera llevaba al segundo y tercer piso, una sala sin muebles a la derecha y a la izquierda un pasillo interminable con estatuas cubiertas por sabanas que en algún momento fueron blancas, si bien el techo estaba cubierto de telas de araña parte del piso que llevaba hacia la escalera se haya limpio de polvo, al igual que otro tramo que llevaba hacia atrás de la misma. Steve hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole a avispa y Antaman que revisaran esa última zona.

-Es otra escalera, creo que lleva al subterráneo- susurro Jan, llegando nuevamente donde estaba el resto del grupo.

-Se nota que lo han estado usando, los peldaños están limpios-Añadió Scott.

-Muy bien... ¿Capitán, que haremos?- Pregunto Black Widow.

En ese momento un chirriante sonido inundo el lugar poniendo en alerta al grupo, pero por la distribución de la casa no podían saber de dónde venía, este resonaba en todas direcciones.

-Creo que lo mejor será armar tres equipos y hacer un reconocimiento- Dijo Steve analizando la situación.

-¡Steve no!-exclamo Tony como si Steve hubiera dicho una grosería- ¿acaso no has visto películas de terror? Siempre que se separan es más probable que los maten-aclaro el castaño al ver la confusión en su novio.

-De hecho Steve, ni siquiera debería entrar- todos miraron a Jan con asombro- ¿Qué?... es rubio, a los rubios siempre los matan primero- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- la única manera de salvarse seria que fuera vírgenes, pero todos sus amigos mueren, incluido el novio sexy.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Steve y a Tony que estaba a su lado, ambos ligeramente sonrojados.

-Y bien Steve... ¿eres virgen o no?- pregunto Sam como si nada- Digo, para saber si mueres tu o morimos nosotros.

-Sam… - dijo Jan regañándolo- tu tampoco deberías reírte mucho, es sabido que los chicos de color también mueren al principio-

-jajaja… estas jodido amigo- se burlo Antman

-Sí, pues… también pasa que a veces queda un negro vivo, en este caso seré yo… lo siento Rhodey- dijo con dolor Sam cubriéndose el rostro como si estuviera llorando.

-¿Qué?, hombre… olvídalo yo no pienso morir, -replico Rhodey- ¿además, no estábamos intentando saber si el que moriría será Steve?

Todos los chicos volvieron a poner su atención en la pareja

-Cierto, ¿han tenido o no acción?- volvió a preguntar Sam.

-Eso no es algo que debamos discutir aquí y tampoco es de su incumbencia- Dijo Tony sonrojado al ver que su novio no era capaz de responderle a los chicos.

-¿Terminaron de jugar? ¿O pretenden llamar la atención de esa cosa que grita?- preguntó Loki aburrido, a él no le interesaba las actividades amatorias de sus compañeros.

-Hulk quiere aplastar, a Hulk le gusta aplastar cosas que gritan- dijo Hulk chocando sus puños con entusiasmo.

-Bien nos dividiremos en 3 grupos para abarcar más espacio y salir luego de aquí- Steve nuevamente en su papel de Capitán tomo el mando- el grupo A: Bucky, Hulk, Natasha, Kamala ustedes revisaran este piso y el 2do. Antman, Falcon, Taskmaster y Loki ustedes serán el grupo B, revisaran el subterráneo. 

-¡Oh vamos! Los que van al subterráneo siempre se encuentran con los monstruos- reclamó Sam, pero fue ignorado por todos.

-Tony, Rhodey y Jan vendrán conmigo, seremos el grupo C e iremos a los pisos superiores. No se expongan, si encuentran algo avisen antes de hacer cualquier cosa y por sobre todo no se separen.

-Eso debiste decir antes de separarnos en grupos, ahora todos moriremos- volvió a insistir Jan

-Nadie morirá Avispa- le dijo Steve algo fastidiado con el tema.

Cada grupo emprendió el camino hacia donde Steve les había indicado el grupo B y C se separaron al llegar al 2do piso. El 3er piso era dos largos corredores a izquierda y derecha, adornados con armaduras de caballeros, Steve aprovecho de sacar con cuidado un escudo y Rhodey un mazo, el rubio aun se preguntaba cómo se le ocurrió ir sin sus armas. En ambos pasillos había marcas de que algo pesado había estado recientemente por ahí, así que sin tener algún indicio que les guiara decidieron tomar el pasillo a la izquierda. Steve iba adelante, Tony iba detrás del rubio con la mano extendida alumbrando el camino, Jan revoloteaba entre sobre su hombro y el de Steve, Rhodey iba al final protegiendo la retaguardia. Después de unos 150 metros de solo pasillo, éste doblaba hacia la derecha en otro pasillo más largo aun, con grandes ventanales a un lado sin cortinas que permitían tenuemente la entrada de luz externa por culpa de la mugre adherida al vidrio y al otro lado varias puertas interrumpían la pared. Los chicos se acercaron a la primera puerta con cautela pero esta estaba cerrada, la segunda y tercera también lo estaban, pero la cuarta cedió fácilmente con un chirrido que se extendió por el edificio. 

La habitación era una mezcla entre oficina y biblioteca, el olor a encierro era fuerte, las paredes estaban rodeadas de libreros, varios libros estaban tirados en el piso y a diferencia del pasillo aquí no había muestra de que alguien hubiera estado en el último tiempo, todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, varios silloncitos estaban dispuestos, algunos volteados y en medio un pesado escritorio de madera.

-Tony ven- susurro Rhodey quien estaba alumbrando un cuadro sobre el trozo de pared detrás del escritorio- dime loco, pero se parece mucho a ti.

El cuadro en cuestión mostraba un hombre adulto en traje de tres piezas, demasiado moderno en comparación con lo que esa estancia mostraba, con barba de candado, tristes ojos cafés y una sonrisa que pretendía se coqueta pero que le daba un aire aun mas de nostalgia, pero a Tony no fue su parecido lo que le llamo la atención si no que detrás del hombre se podía ver dibujado el escudo del Steve junto a una máscara de su armadura.

-¿Puede que seas tú el del cuadro?- pregunto Jan quien también se había fijado en esos detalles- ya antes habías encontrado cosas que aun no construías, puede ser esto uno de los efectos de la neblina temporal.

-No lo sé… pero definitivamente nunca me mandare algo así- a Tony no le había gustado la mirada del cuadro y si de verdad era él, ¿por qué no se había retratado junto al rubio?- vamos, aun tenemos mucho que registrar.

Tony fue seguido por los demás, Steve noto el cambio en su novio, hasta hace un segundo no se despegaba de su espalda y ahora iba solo adelante, pero había otra cosa que le preocupaba mas en ese momento, ninguno de sus compañeros habían hablado desde que se separaron y la casa se encontraba en completo silencio, ¿significaba eso que sea lo que sea que habitaba en ese lugar ya sabía que estaban ahí y estaba en la oscuridad asechando? ¿O se había ocultado al ver su hogar invadido de extraños? Steve rezaba que fuera esta última.

La puerta siguiente resulto ser un baño y las dos siguiente eran habitaciones por lo que dedujeron que las puertas que habían encontrado al inicio también debían ser habitaciones, el pasillo nuevamente giraba a la derecha, era como si estuvieran rodeando el centro de la mansión, aquí no había más que una puerta al final del pasillo, en su lugar habían mas armaduras medievales adornando y un balcón se extendía a lo largo, la puerta resulto otro dormitorio pero este mas grande, sin embargo a diferencia de los otros que estaban cubierto de polvo, en este había rastro de que alguien o algo había pasado por ahí, el espacio de la cama estaba vacío y el mueble no estaba, sin embargo los closet y tocador seguían ahí, el baño también estaba limpio y una gotera indicaba que estaba en uso. Esto intrigo más a los muchachos.

El pasillo nuevamente giraba encontrándose otra vez con un trozo de pared lisa y en medio una escalera mas angosta que llevaba a lo que sería el ático. Subieron en fila, con Steve al frente protegiéndose con el escudo. Cuando llegaron arriba la puerta estaba entreabierta, con cuidado Steve entró, el ático se hallaba lleno de cosas, sillas y mesas rotas, armaduras y cajas pero por los espacios limpios en el suelo se podía ver que habían estado moviendo las cosas ya que la falta de estas había dejado marcas en el polvo.

-Chicos tienen que ver esto- Jan que era más curiosa que el resto abrió algunas cajas y encontró una llena de carpetas con el símbolo de S.H.I.E.L.D- ¿por que esto estaría aquí?

-¿Steve este eres tú?- Rhodey estaba ojeando una de las carpetas en la que había una fotografía del rubio antes del suero.

-¡Steve eras pequeñito!- Exclamo Tony emocionado.

-Shhh… guarden silencio- les regaño Steve molesto, aun que no sentía vergüenza de quien había sido antes del suero pero nadie quiere verse débil delante de su novio, después de todo él seguía siendo un adolecente y su apariencia física era importante para él.

En eso una serie de cosas pasaron, un aullido se escucho viniendo de afuera, una puerta se cerró pisos abajo produciendo un golpe fuerte, el sonido de madera rompiéndose y el grito de una mujer les erizo el pelo a todos, después un largo silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar.

-¿Cap? Aquí Black Widow- la voz de Natasha se dejo escuchar con dificultad saliendo del intercomunicador que llevaba el rubio sobresaltándolos- Steve contesta...

-aquí Rogers cambio- dijo Steve.

-¿Steve? ¿Estás ahí?- la voz de Natasha se escuchaba ahogada

-¿Widow me copias?- insistió el capitán.

-Steve…. tas ahí… necesi…-la señal comenzó a cortarse.

-No nos oye-dijo Tony con una nota de angustia en la voz.

-¿Rhodey... Sam… me… cuchan?- la voz de Kamala ahora sonaba en el comunicador de Rhodey- Por favor…- su voz se quebró en la última palabra.

-Kamala, aquí Rhodey ¿me copias?

-Por favor si… necesit…. gan… Nat esta…. blemas…- La voz de Kamala se escuchaba temblorosa

-Aquí Capitán América, si alguien me copia responda- hablo Steve pero ambos comunicadores permanecieron en silencio salvo por la estática- algo debe estar interfiriendo con la comunicación, debemos ir.

-¿Crees que estén bien?- pregunto Jan siguiendo a Steve.

-Eso espero… esto es mi culpa, no debí dejar que viniéramos.- se lamento el Capitán.

-No te culpes Cap, fue idea de todos venir- le animo Rhodey

-En realidad fue culpa mía- Dijo la Avispa apenada

-¡Nadie es culpable! Vamos, Nat y los otros nos necesita- Dijo Tony cortando la conversación.  
En el momento que llegaron al final de la escalera que conectaba con el ático, se escucho desde abajo un gran estruendo y los inconfundibles gritos de Sam, Loki, Scott y Taskmaster. Steve sujeto a Tony de la muñeca y corrió hacia las escalera con Jan volando detrás y Rhodey corriendo también, si algo les pasaba a sus amigos seria solo culpa de él por haber permitido esta estúpida exploración.

Pero cuando llegaron a la escalera del segundo piso una figura les cortó el paso, hacia un sonido sordo al respirar, como si tuviera un ataque de asma, con el cuerpo encorvado caminaba muy lento por el pasillo hacia ellos.

Fue Tony quien le apunto con la luz de mano robótica y una inconfundible figura pelirroja apareció de espalda a ellos.

-Nat!-suspiro Jan tocándose el pecho- nos asustaste, ¿qué pasó? Nuestro intercomunicador te recibía pero no nos escuchabas… Nat?  
Natasha se giro, un rostro cetrino se dejo ver, la piel había perdido su blancura siendo reemplazada por un gris enfermo, el cabello enmarañado y los ojos velados

-chac chac -Natasha hacía sonar sus dientes mientras olfateando el aire en dirección a sus amigos.

-Natasha…-murmuro Steve sin entender que pasaba con su amiga.

-Steve…Vámonos, vámonos…- Tony desesperado tironeaba a su novio.

Natasha gruño localizándolos al fin.

-¡CORRAN!- Grito Tony sin soltar a Steve corrió en dirección contraria, Rhodey y Avispa iba delante de ellos, doblaron a la izquierda siguiendo el pasillo, tendrían que buscar otra manera de bajar, en ese lado no habían ventanas y el largo pasillo oscuro los recibió, alumbrados gracias al moreno y Tony, Steve en algún punto había perdido su foco. Se metieron dentro de la primera puerta abierta que encontraron y la trabaron con cuanta cosa encontraron.

-Es un zombie… Nat es un zombie- Tony fue el primero en romper el silencio en cuanto recupero un poco la respiración.

-Imposible… los zombies no existen- refuto Steve- debe ser otra…

-¿Otra cosa?, con todo lo que ha pasado en esta maldita academia, ¡¿aun crees que los malditos zombie no existen?!-grito Tony desesperado.

-¡Lenguaje!- grito Steve más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

-Shhhh… nos oirán- les reprendió Rhodey.

Todos se callaron, el silencio volvía a reinar en el lugar haciendo que se preguntaran donde y como estarían sus otros compañeros.

-¿Capitán?- la voz de Kamala en el intercomunicador los sobresaltó- ¿Capitán me copias?

-Aquí Steve, cambio

-Al fin… no logro comunicarme con nadie

-¿Donde estas Kamala?

-Estoy afuera, Natasha y Hulk cayeron por un agujero cuando estábamos en el 2do piso, los buscamos pero no dimos con ella.

-¿Donde están los demás?

-Bucky fue a buscarla otra vez, yo estoy con Banner, a él lo encontramos inconsciente.

Los chicos se miraron entre si

-Escucha Kamala- Habló el Capitan- no entres a la casa, ni al bosque pero llévate a Banner lo más lejos que puedas, aun no sabemos qué pasa aquí pero buscaremos a los otros.

-Okey Cap… esperare detrás de la casa, hay unos arbusto puedo esconderme ahí, si no vuelven en 20 minutos…

-Te llevas a Banner contigo y buscas a Fury ¿de acuerdo?

-Okey… cuídense… cambio y fuera

-Tenemos que hallar al resto, Tony, Jan quiero que vayan con Kamala…

-¡No!- se negó Tony de inmediato.

-Tony por favor- Rogo Steve sobándose el puente de la nariz.

-No pienso dejarte Steve, no aquí rodeado de Zombies

-No estamos rodeados… no aun… Tony por favor- Steve suavizo la voz- puedo buscar a los chicos más tranquilo si se que estás seguro.

-¿Y se supone que soy la damisela que no puede defenderse?, Rhodey está menos armado que yo- reclamo el menor cruzándose de brazo.  
Steve suspiro abrazando a Tony, sabía que su novio tenía razón.

-Esta bien- le susurro besándole en la frente antes de soltarlo y voltearse para ver a sus compañeros quienes intentaban ignorarlos- Bien Jan, Rhodey…

-¡NO!- dijeron ambos

-Por favor, escuchen… Kamala necesitara ayuda para cuidar a Banner, aun no sabemos porque perdió la transformación, no sabemos qué pasó con el grupo A y ustedes dos no tienen armas, con Tony buscaremos a los demás y los enviaremos con ustedes

-Si nos separamos puede que los encontremos antes- rogó Jan.

-No, solo lograremos perdernos más…-La contradijo Steve- tenían razón no debimos separarnos en primer lugar, ahora la prioridad es que salgan de aquí.

-Steve esto no es tu responsabilidad- volvió a decir Rhodey.

-Sí lo es, soy el mayor aquí y…

-Basta, después buscaremos responsables, ahora nuestros amigos están allá afuera y aun tenemos que averiguar que paso con Nat- los corto Tony harto de buscar responsables en vez de hacer algo por sus amigos.

-Bien… pero les doy 15 minutos, si no han salido en ese tiempo destruiré toda la maldita mansión hasta sacarlos- amenazo Rhodey y Jan asintió a su lado.

Sin más que un asentimiento de cabeza se pusieron de acuerdo, quitaros las trancas de la puerta, Steve con el escudo fue el primero en salir a verificar que el zombie de Black Widow no estuviera cerca, por un segundo se cuestiono el porqué habían huido de un solo Zombie… o lo que fuera, si hubieran querido atacarlo entre los cuatros se les habría hecho fácil, pero aun antes de terminar esa línea de pensamiento se dio cuenta que no podría haber atacado a Nat aún cuando ésta quisiera atacarlos a ellos, huir había sido la mejor opción. 

Llegaron al rellano de la escalera que conducía a la entrada principal, iban a mitad de camino bajando cuando un estruendo que hizo vibrar la estructura se escucho de los pisos superiores, como si algo muy grande y muy pesado se arrastrara por el piso.

Corrieron escalera abajo, Rhodey y Jan se dirigieron a la puerta, y antes de perderse dieron un último vistazo al Capitán América y Iron Man quienes cogidos de la mano decidieron bajar al sótano.

-“Dos menos”- pensó Steve cuando les vio salir- “aun quedan 7 incluyendo Tony”.

La vieja escalera de madera le faltaban peldaños y otros estaban a punto de desprenderse, al llegar abajo vieron el lugar abarrotado de  
varias cajas viejas, muebles rotos, era muy similar al ático Tony se puso a hurguetear entre ellas y encontró diversos instrumentos que parecían armas antiguas y otras no tanto. Un golpeteo ahogado le sobresalto.

-¿Steve?- susurro

-Estoy aquí- le respondió entre la penumbra desde atrás de lo que parecía un tabique a medio caer. Al otro lado unas angostas ventanillas dejaban entrar luz por lo que no estaba totalmente oscuro.

-¿Tu hiciste ese ruido?- cuestiono el menor

-¿Que ruido? No, mira… encontré esto- apunto al techo donde había un enorme agujero - aquí debe haber sido donde cayeron Nat y Hulk- murmuro Steve.

-Creo que sí, ¿ese debe ser su comunicador no?

El pequeño audífono con el logo rojo característico de la Viuda estaba roto. Ambos se miraron con tristeza, sin saber que era lo que pudo haberle sucedido a su compañera para haber terminado en la forma que la encontraron pisos más arriba.

-Hay algo que no cuadra- susurro Tony mirando alrededor, Steve lo miro con confusión- el sótano parece pequeño comparado al resto de la casa.

Steve también miro a su alrededor, Tony tenía razón, aquel sótano no tenía más que unos 60 metros cuadrados.  
Tony alumbro a las paredes y el piso que se hallaba lleno de escombros, de pronto el golpeteo volvió, Steve hizo un gesto para que Tony no hiciera ruidos mientras él intentaba seguir el sonido.

-Viene… de la pared- Steve apoyó el oído en la muralla- ¿Cómo puede venir de la pared?

-Mira…- Tony indico un pequeño panel con números que se hallaba a un costado de la pared en donde se escuchaban los golpeteos, que habían vuelto a cesar- tal vez es una puerta oculta, creo que puedo abrirla.

-Antes de eso- le detuvo Steve- ¿Crees que sería prudente abrirla?, no sabemos que puede haber dentro.

-Pueden ser los chicos y pueden estar heridos.- le respondió Tony

-También puede ser aquello que transformo a Nat.

-¿Que hacemos entonces?- el golpeteo había vuelto esta vez con más insistencia.

-Hazlo… ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-Que un grupo de zombies nos quieran comer- sonrió triste Tony.

-Nada distinto a lo que hemos pasado en esta academia-Steve le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

Con ayuda de Steve, Tony saco la tapa del panel y conecto los cables a su brazo en donde empezó a teclear, en menos de un minuto una luz verde se encendió en el panel y un trozo de pared comenzó a deslizarse.

-Bien esperemos que no sean los zombies- susurro Steve colocándose delante de Tony y protegiéndose con el escudo, una luz blanca inundo el lugar, cegándolos un instante, cuando lograron acostumbrarse a la luz lograron distinguir una figura. Taskmaster se hallaba delante de ellos, con la piel cetrina igual que Nat

-¡AAAAAH!- el pánico se apodero de Tony quien le disparo con el repulsor a su compañero quien salió propulsado hacia atrás.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA STARK!- Taskmaster estaba tirado en el piso sobándose el pecho- ¿Por qué me disparas imbécil?

-POR QUE RAYOS TENIAS QUE DISFRAZARTE DE ZOMBIE- Tony salió de su estupor, había olvidado que su compañero llevaba un estúpido  
traje de zombie.

-Por Odin dejen de gritar- Nadie se había fijado en que Loki también estaba ahí- ¿Por que tardaron tanto en sacarnos de aquí?

Después del shock inicial Steve y Tony vieron que lo que estaba oculto era un ascensor muy antiguo.

-¿Que hacían ahí dentro?- pregunto Steve

-Quedamos atrapados, el techo se derrumbo y caímos dentro, se cerro y no pudimos salir- explico el imitador aun sobándose el pecho- el chico hormiga también cayó con nosotros, creímos que Sam nos ayudaría a salir, esperamos un rato pero no ocurrió, así que él se hizo pequeño y salió por debajo, dijo que buscaría ayuda ¿ donde está ahora?

-No lo sé,- respondió Tony- fue una coincidencia que los encontráramos,

-Miren chicos, necesito que salgan…- había empezado Steve pero Tony lo interrumpió.

-¿Que hace esto aquí?- gracias a la luz del ascensor Tony logro ver en una de las cajas que los rodeaban varias cabezas de androides que él había construido cuando con Steve habían estado luchando contra Hydra.

-¿Son… los de tu proyecto Ultron?-pregunto Steve tomando una de las cabezas, Tony asintió- ¿No entiendo qué rayos está pasando aquí?  
Sobre sus cabezas, en el piso superior se escucho pasos y nuevamente ese sonido de que algo grande se arrastraba.

-¿Que está pasando?- pregunto Taskmaster al ver a Tony y Steve tensos

-Nat fue atacada, Banner perdió su transformación, Bucky está perdido y ahora Sam y Scott también lo están. El resto está con Banner afuera- Resumió Steve.

-El sonido se aleja- susurro Tony mirando hacia el techo.

-Vamos, ustedes deben salir de aquí- Dijo Steve dirigiéndose hacia la maltrecha escalera.

-Ya era tiempo, no aguantaría más tiempo en un polvoroso lugar como este- Dijo con deprecio Loki  
Steve tomo el escudo y se puso a la cabeza nuevamente, pero Taskmaster lo detuvo y bajo la mirada asombrada de Tony y Loki le tendió su propio escudo.

-Esa hoja de lata no te servida de nada-Le explico.

-Gracias-Dijo Steve- prometo devolvértelo  
Taskmaster saco sus espadas y se coloco detrás del Capitán listo para atacar de ser necesario. Subieron en silencio, con Tony y Loki cerrando la marcha, el rellano hacia la puerta de entrada estaba vacío y silencioso, los pasos se habían alejado mientras ellos subían.

-Los otros deben estar detrás de la casa- les susurro Steve- cerca del parque, búsquenlos y cuando los encuentren que Kamala me avise, ella tiene un transmisor, nosotros seguiremos buscando a los demás, ¿de acuerdo?  
Loki y Taskmaster asintieron y salieron no sin antes revisar que afuera no hubiera nada.  
Tony y Steve nuevamente quedaron solos con la casa en silencio.

-¿Crees que deberíamos ir arriba otra vez?- murmuro Tony

\- Creo que sí, el 2do piso no lo hemos revisado y aun debemos buscar a Nat, sea lo que sea que le haya pasado, es nuestra compañera no podemos dejarla aquí.  
Tony asintió y nuevamente subieron en la misma posición que habían mantenido todo el tiempo, Steve al frente cubierto con el escudo y Tony con la mano extendida alumbrando.

El segundo piso era muy similar al piso superior, encontraron varias puertas cerradas, lavabos y habitaciones, iban girando en la esquina del pasillo cuando algo choco contra Steve propulsándolo hacia atrás, empujando a Tony en el proceso quien termino en el piso.

-Chicos, al fin los encuentro- exclamó Antman, a su traje de hormiga le faltaba las antenas y un ojo además tenía roturas por los costados- he recorrido toda la maldita casa y no he encontrado a nadie.

-Pues ya nos encontraste pequeñín- murmuro Tony siendo ayudado por Steve para levantarse.

\- Escucha Scott…- 

-No, necesito ayuda, o sea no yo, los chicos, Taskamaster y Loki ellos…

-Ya los sacamos- Dijo con urgencia Steve, ya se estaba aburriendo de que lo interrumpieran siempre- escucha, necesito que salgas de la casa, hay cosas raras…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!- Un grito proveniente del piso de abajo interrumpió toda charla.

Una sola mirada basto y los muchachos sin importarles el ruido que hacían corrieron por el pasillo hasta las escaleras bajándolas de dos en dos, el grito provenía del pasillo que aun no habían explorado. Sam estaba en la esquina antes de que el pasillo doblara, cubriéndose el rostro, su foco estaba tirado en el piso.

-¡SAM!- grito Steve en cuanto llegó a su lado tomándolo de los hombros verificando que no tuviera alguna herida, pero al parecer estaba bien, por lo que miro al otro lado del pasillo, ahí estaba su amigo casi hermano, Bucky… y Nat. Tanto Tony como el rubio se quedaron mirando a la pelirroja quien les devolvía la mirada desafiante.

-Nat…- murmuro Tony

-¡Se estaban besando!- exclamo Sam atrayendo la atención de los presentes- oh maldición mis ojos se secaran después de esto, quedare ciego- Sam se alejo en la misma dirección por la que habían venido sus amigos.

Tony aun mudo se acerco a Nat y para sorpresa de la espía la abrazo.

-Estas bien… no te paso nada- murmuro

-Hey… Tony… ¿qué sucede?- pregunto la pelirroja no acostumbrada a ese tipo de demostraciones. La pelirroja busco con la mirada a Steve pidiendo ayuda pero para sorpresa suya los gruesos brazos de Roger la rodearon quedando atrapara entre los dos chicos.

-Pensamos que te habíamos perdido- le dijo Steve soltándola, obligando a Tony en el proceso también para que soltara a su amiga.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- pregunto aun confundida la chica.

-Eso no importa, debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible, ya todos están…- Steve se calló de golpe.

Todos miraron en la dirección que miraba el rubio, una enorme figura se acercaba por el pasillo, tambaleándose al caminar, varios brazos podían verse y los ojos rojos brillaban como brazas.

Los chicos no necesitaron un segundo vistazo, Steve tomo la mano de Tony y Bucky la de Natasha y salieron corriendo con Sam y Scott delante de ellos, iban llegando a la entrada cuando vieron que por la escalera venia otra figura tambaleante bajando. Sin detenerse a dar un segundo vistazo siguieron corriendo hacia afuera hasta llegar al lugar donde Kamala había dicho que esperaría. Todos estaban ahí, Jan al ver a Natasha se le tiro en los brazos llorando feliz, para shock de la pelirroja que aun no entendía que pasaba.  
Steve no quería seguir ni un minuto más ahí por lo que junto con Bucky ayudo a Banner a caminar, quien había despertado hace poco y aun se encontraba débil, y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, nadie descanso hasta que estuvieron a salvo en la Torre Stark.

-Nunca más… nunca vuelvo a hacer algo así- decía agitado Sam tirado en el piso.

-Ah sido… el peor Halloween de mi vida- exclamo Scott- ¿que eran esas cosas?

-¿Que fue lo que pasó?- pregunto Kamala

Cada uno miro al resto de sus compañeros. Nat les contó como cayo a través del piso y Hulk habían caído intentando ayudarla llegando al sótano. Loki, Scott y Taskmaster relataron cómo habían encontrado el ascensor abierto y que éste descendía por 3 pisos hacia abajo, pisos que estaban completamente vacios- “eran como los estacionamientos de los centro comerciales pero sin automóviles”- les explico Scott, y en como cuando volvieron arriba el techo del sótano se vino abajo-“debe haber sido cuando cayó Hulk”- y se refugiaron en el ascensor la pared se cerro y ellos quedaron atrapados. Sam había salido corriendo temiendo que todo se viniera abajo pero no se dio cuenta que el resto no lo había seguido y pensó que se habían separo en algún momento. Nat también explico que después de subir junto con Hulk hacia el primer piso-“eso explica las escaleras rotas” le murmuro Tony a Steve- encontraron una habitación que parecía laboratorio, en este había un artefacto extraño y que cuando Hulk lo toco emitió una luz verde que la cegó momentáneamente, cuando pudo ver bien otra vez era Banner quien estaba en el piso, intento arrastrarlo un tramo pero no pudo llevarlo muy lejos así que lo dejó lo mas oculto que pudo y fue a buscar al resto, pero al único que encontró fue a Bucky. Banner explico que hace tiempo, cuando recién había comenzado a transformarse en Hulk había creado esa máquina para mantener la emisión de rayos gamma bajo control pero lo que hacía era absorber tanta energía que podría haber muerto, Hulk al ver la maquina se enojo y quiso destruirla sin tener en cuenta con que al tocarla la maquina absorbería su energía de todas formas dejándolo fuera de combate. Kamala les conto como con Bucky encontraron a Banner justo cuando una de esas cosas gigantes se acercaba al científico, fue por ello que Bucky decidió que era mejor que los esperara afuera y él volver solo a buscar al resto, claro que a la única que encontró fue a Nat- en ese punto ambos se sonrojaron para fastidio de Sam- Sam y Scott cada uno por su parte coincidieron en que recorrieron la mansión y no dieron con nadie hasta cuando aparecieron Steve y Tony. Jan fue la encargada de relatar lo que le había ocurrido a su equipo y el extraño encuentro con la Nat Zombie –“¿Había un Zombie de mi?”- en ese momento Natasha entendió la reacción de Tony, Steve y Jan al verla sana y salva.

-Saben… ya no quiero saber que esconde el Director- dijo Kamala cuando terminaron de relatar sus aventuras- que haga lo que quiera, al final siempre terminamos con alguna invasión extraña pero al menos podemos prepararnos antes de luchar con lo que sea.

-Kamala tiene razón- La apoyó Sam- Dios, siento como si Hulk, A-bomb y Red Hulk me hubieran pasado por encima, creo que me iré a dormir y no despertare hasta el próximo año.

-Yo también me iré- dijo Banner sujetándose aun la ropa que llevaba el gigante verde- quiero comer algo y descansar en mi cama antes que Hulk quiera salir otra vez.

-Yo no pienso terminar Halloween así-Como siempre Jan parecía que su energía no se acabaría nunca- ¿alguien viene conmigo al Club A?

-Yo voy después de todo me lo pase encerrado en un ascensor- dijo Taskmaster.

-Me uno a ustedes- Salto Scott

-Es lo único medianamente entretenido que se puede hacer en este sitio- dijo Loki uniéndose al grupo.

-Yo no voy, tengo que entrenar temprano mañana-Dijo Natasha.

-Oh vamos Nat- insistió Jan- tienes que celebrar que no pasaras el resto de tu vida como Zombie- pero aun así no logro convencer a la espía.

-Yo también me iré a dormir- dijo Kamala ahogando un bostezo- ha sido mucha emoción para el resto de mi vida.

-Ooh que aguafiestas son- Jan hizo un mohín desconforme- ¿Bucky tu?

-No gracias, tengo unas canciones que componer y la luna esta precisa para conseguir inspiración- Dijo en ese extraño tono soñador que adquiría cuando hablaba de música.

-Bueno, ustedes se lo pierden, ¡vamos muchachos la noche aun es joven y hay que hacer travesuras!!!- Grito con energía la Avispa- adiós chicos los veo mañana- se despidió de Steve y Tony, al igual que el resto del grupo y se perdieron por el ascensor de la Torre.

-Ni siquiera nos invitaron- dijo Steve recogiendo algunas cosas de la mesita en donde habían estado bebiendo jugos y comiendo porquerías.

-Menos mal, porque tampoco abría querido ir- dijo Tony. Steve se volteo a verlo asombrado de que no quisiera irse de fiesta pero lo que vio le hizo reír, hasta dolerle las mejillas, Tony tenia puesta la caperuza roja que había estado usando Kamala como parte de su disfraz- ¿te gusta lo que ves… lobo malo?

-Oooh, así que ahora soy un lobo malo?- Steve se acerco a Tony con una sonrisa en los labios, tomando al menor por la cintura, pegándolo con suavidad a su cuerpo, se le quedo mirando un instante antes de besarlo muy lentamente, como todo lo que hacía con Tony, tomándose su tiempo, dejando que fuera el menor quien guiara la intensidad, pero Tony era un apasionado y pronto necesito más que el simple rose de labios con Steve, se besaron como si la vida se les fuera a ir si no lo hacían, hasta que el aire se hizo necesario. Tony miro largamente a su novio, reflejándose en sus bellos ojos azules.

-¿Por qué… por que tienes los ojos tan grandes?- pregunto Tony en un susurro

Steve se sorprendió con la pregunta y sonrió divertido por las ocurrencias de Tony

-Son para mirarte mejor- le susurros sobre los labios, sintiendo la cálida respiración del otro

-Y… ¿y por qué tienes las manos tan grandes?- pregunto Tony sintiendo las manos de Steve sujetarlo con fuerza, como si quisiera fusionar ambos cuerpos en uno solo.

-Son para tocarte mejor  
La respiración de Tony se hizo pesada y Steve podía sentir a través de la ropa el bulto duro en la entrepierna de su novio.

-¿Y por qué… tienes los dientes tan grandes?- Tony se relamió los labios anticipando la respuesta

-Son para comerte mejor- Steve volvió a besar a Tony como si de verdad quisiera comérselo, Tony sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no supo en qué momento Steve lo llevo hasta su habitación y lo recostó sobre la cama, solo cuando sintió al otro sobre su cuerpo reacciono, Steve estaba besando su cuello de tal forma que tendría que usar cuello alto al día siguiente, pero su alarma se disparo cuando sintió la entrepierna de Steve rozar la propia que estaba más dura que una roca y tuvo que ahogar un gemido cuando una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo.

-Steve… Steve… por favor- suspiro Tony- Steve para.

Steve suspiro y se apoyo en sus brazos para no aplastar a Tony, volvió a besarlo esta vez más pausado y juntó ambas frente intentando regular su respiración, sentía el corazón martillándole en los oídos.

-Perdón- dijo Tony cuando Steve le libero los labios, este negó con la cabeza.

-Perdóname a mi… me deje llevar

Steve se levanto y entro al baño encerrándose dentro, Tony se sentó en la cama observando la puerta que le separaba de su novio, se sentía estúpido, Steve era 2 años mayor que él, sin contar los años que estuvo en el hielo, era obvio que querría pasar al siguiente nivel, él a su lado aun era un niño, 15 años y aun soñaba con que su primera vez fuera perfecta, tener una cita, una cena en algún restaurant elegante y todas esas cursilerías… todo era culpa de su mamá y sus cuentos infantiles. Tony no pudo seguir esa línea de pensamiento porque Steve salió del baño, el pelo mojado y los labios rojos por los besos de Tony, el menor sintió un cosquilleo al pensar en que él con toda su inexperiencia lograba colocar así al mayor, no que Steve tuviera mucha más experiencia que él pero aun así le hacía sentir importante.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Steve al verlo hipnotizado observándole, Tony asintió solamente por lo que el rubio se sentó a su lado tomándole la mano sintiendo la piel callosa de su palma por las horas invertidas en el taller- lo siento… sé que me sobrepase hace un rato,- Tony iba a interrumpir pero Steve con un gesto le pidió que le dejara hablar- te prometí que te esperaría y lo voy a cumplir, quiero que sea algo especial para los dos, no simplemente porque nos dejemos llevar por el calor del momento.

-Gracias- dijo Tony con una ligera sonrisa, aliviado de saber que Steve pensaba muy similar a él- yo tampoco quiero que sea solo por hacerlo… además que gracias a eso hemos sobrevivido hoy- Steve le miro confundido- olvidas lo que dijo Jan… los rubios vírgenes sobreviven al final de la película

Steve rio abrazando a Tony.

-Sí, creo que debería agradecer el haberme guardado tanto tiempo…

-¿Te quedas a dormir?- le pidió Tony- no quiero dormir solo hoy…

Steve asintió, no sería la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir ahí, siempre que Howard no estaba por la Torre el rubio se arrancaba y dormía con su novio, incluso antes, cuando solo eran amigos Tony le había pedido que durmiera con él en la torre, claro que en habitaciones separadas, ahora dormían juntos en la habitación del castaño, hasta tenía una pijama guardada en el armario, pijama que Tony usaba cuando el rubio no se quedaba con él, pero eso no lo diría ni bajo tortura. Cada uno se puso su respectiva ropa para dormir y se acostaron frente a frente, abrazados.

-¿Tony?... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- susurro Steve en la oscuridad.

-Claro- le respondió Tony en el mismo tono.

-¿Qué paso con tu adorable disfraz de cartón?

-Mmmh- se quejo Tony somnoliento - Jan dijo que era horrible y me obligó a quitármelo, dijo que tomara cualquiera de la tienda… quería el del Capitán América pero Zemo tomo el ultimo- Steve se imagino esa extraña escena en que Zemo vestía como él y un escalofrió le recorrió, mejor no verlo en persona- le pregunte de que ibas tu y cuando dijo que de hombre lobo pues elegí el de vampiro, ya sabes, son antagónicos así le daba otro toque.

-Ya veo… te veías guapo- Steve lo beso- pero me sigue gustando mas el de cartón

Tony rio ante lo dicho por el soldado.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, escuchando la respiración del otro. Steve se estaba quedando dormido cuando recordó algo dicho por Sam.

-Tony…

-¿Mmm?- Tony estaba más dormido que despierto

-¿Sam dijo que encontró a Bucky y Nat besándose?

La respiración de Tony se detuvo un segundo, observándose mutuamente antes de estallar en carcajadas hasta que el aire hizo falta y las costillas empezaron a doler. Y Sin decir nada mas, se dieron un último beso y abrazados cayeron rendidos, había sido una larga noche de un largo mes, la invasión de Mephisto, rescatar a Ghost Rider y Misty Night pelear con Satana y Dracula, después convencerlos de que se unieran a la academia para rematar en esa estúpida exploración urbana a la mansión embrujada, sea lo que sea que escondía la construcción, la próxima vez no los pillaría desprevenidos y lucharían con todo lo que tenían para detener a las criaturas, todos juntos.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

 

En otra parte, en una enorme y deteriorada mansión, Phill Coulson y Nick Fury seguían sacando cajas de basura de la pronto a ser remodelada Mansión Avenger.

-¿Director, por que hizo estas cosas?- pregunto Coulson sosteniendo el cuerpo robótico de Natasha Romanoff Zombie

-Creí que sería divertido para los muchachos, que cada uno tuviera su versión monstruosa decorando la academia, pero con lo de Mephisto apenas logramos colocar las calabazas, ahora no sirven.

-Tal vez para el próximo año- dijo Phill mirando su propio robot al que le faltaba parte del rostro simulando una herida de muerte, gusanos incluidos.

-Si… tal vez el próximo año tengamos un Halloween más tranquilo.

-¿Logro averiguar quiénes eran los que andaban dando vueltas en la mansión?- pregunto Coulson mientras dejaba una caja con viejas cabezas de robot destruidas- estoy seguro que vi a Stark corriendo por los pasillos.

-Seguramente fueron ellos, pero por los gritos se llevaron un gran susto cuando te vieron con llevando los tentáculos del Doc. Octopus.

-¿Los va a castigar?

-Quizás los ponga a limpiar la Mansión, después de todo la remodelación está destinada a que la usen ellos, la verdad es que no creí que sería necesario usarla, por eso permití que Pym la encogiera cuando la encontramos en la niebla…menos mal que logró devolverla a su tamaño normal. Tenemos muchos alumnos y en la Residencia ya no cabe nadie más.

-Increíble como ha crecido la academia.

-Y lo seguirá haciendo, Coulson… lo seguirá haciendo… ahora tira eso afuera y vete a descansar, Pym encogerá todo esto y lo guardaremos en otro sitio.

-Si señor… buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Phill

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> Recuerda, cada vez que lees un fic y no dejas cometarios Red Skull tortura un gatito bebe... si no quieres que Red Skull torture gatitos, deja un comentario, harás feliz a un escritor


End file.
